A plasma generation power source device that is used for the generation of ozone, etc. is known. As this type of power source device, Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2 is known. On the other hand, with regard to a device for applying a high voltage, the present applicant filed an application as shown in Patent Document 3 on 28 Dec. 2006.
The arrangements shown in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 use, in order to apply a high voltage to a capacitive load, a transformer to which is supplied an alternating voltage corresponding to a sine wave so to speak, and are constructed such that, with respect to the capacitive load connected to the secondary side of said transformer, an inductance is connected to said capacitive load, an alternating voltage having a frequency corresponding to the resonant frequency of said capacitive load and said inductance being supplied to the transformer.
On the other hand, in Patent Document 3, under an arrangement in which a capacitive load is connected via a pulse transformer, a so to speak triangular-shaped waveform high voltage having a steep leading edge and gradual trailing edge is generated, and a high voltage is applied using an alternating pulse wave voltage having a predetermined repetition period.
In addition, with regard to a device that applies a high voltage to said capacitive load, a method in which, when for example removing nitrogen oxides (NOx) or sulfur oxides (SOx) in combustion exhaust gas, low temperature plasma such as a streamer discharge or a glow discharge is used has been considered, and it is used as means for removing nitrogen oxides or sulfur oxides in this case.